First Night With The Doctor
by DoctorD4nnyWho
Summary: Rory Knows that he loves the Doctor. Amelia, Rory & The Doctor Stay in the Ponds house for a week, lets see what happens. M for Sexual Activities Later On.
1. Welcome Home

First Time Doing this. Hope You enjoy reading this! ^^. (REVIEW PLEASE!)

Rory POV:

As i open the TARDIS door. I'm greeted with Amelia and the Doctor. I could see that Amelia had such a great time here in Sataroth, But i wasn't much of a beach fan, So i just enjoyed the view of the water with the sun. Amelia has now walked off to her room in the TARDIS. I walk forward to the Doctor, Puzzled and still asking the same question i have always had in my head. "Doctor, How is the inside of the TARDIS bigger then the outside?"

The Doctor smirks. "Rory, It's always been like that, and you know it. Now stop asking such stupid questions."

I love his voice so much. He is so beautiful. His tight shirt, showing a glimpse of his nipples, i just wish he could touch me, my chest touching his. His legs touching mine. The doctor being on top of me. I wish that could happen... "Where we off now, Alien boy?" Rory asked, Half smiling and half staring at his shirt.

"We are going to take you home, you need rest." The doctor explains.

Is he going to stay with us? I don't want him to leave me with Amelia. I love her, but then i love him too. I want him with me. I want him with me tonight. "Doctor, are you staying aswell?" I say, determined to get a answer.

"Yes, Yes i am. Why?" The doctor asked.

I smile, thinking of what we can do tonight. Everything i ever wanted to do with him can happen tonight. The TARDIS starts to violently shake while the doctor is pressing buttons around the console. Suddenly, the Doctor crashes into me. I feel his tight chest on me and i feel his body warmth. It feels so good. My pants start to get tight and i notice i start to get a boner, My pants show a huge lump and I need to get him off or he is going to notice. I feel slightly embarrassed but I shove him off lightly, making him move. The TARDIS stops with a light ping. Amelia comes out of her room and goes to the door where the world stands. Before she leaves the TARDIS she says.. "Guys, I'm going out tonight for the whole night, hope you don't mind?"

I shout/say. "Sure babe. Hope you have fun tonight." Smiling. Amelia Gives a great nod and she goes out the door. Sure is going to be a good night i say under my breath. I notice that The doctor is in a weird position, and he's staring at my face. I think he's noticed. I'm embarrassed and paranoid that he knows i like him. I embrace for a shouting, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

Amelia is now outside opening her door and the Doctor and I join her. We go in and look around the house. It looks like how we left it. Spotless. Amelia Sighs in relief that the place isn't wrecked. She Goes upstairs to check everything is okay with the house. And she comes back down. "Nothing is wrecked. Good."

" I'm just going to get changed up stairs in the bathroom, won't be a minute." The Doctor says to both of us.

"Okay." We both say.

I notice a big lump in his pants that he is trying to cover up. I feel like i have done something wrong. I think he's startled at what happened. I know he noticed it, and i know what he's going to do.

He's going to do something dirty before he gets changed.

I smirk.

Did ya like? ^^. If you want move, Follow My story. I want reviews to do more! Do some reviews! Bad or good, i don't care. PLLLEEAAASSSEEE? ^W^.


	2. It's time Doctor

Amelia is now in the pale red and white living room, that i painted myself. I thought to myself that i am a good painter, best painter round the area. Many people have asked me to paint their house, but im always away with the Doctor. I join Amelia in the living room and we both sit on the couch and watch the TV. Nothings on. Like usual, but me and Amelia has got used to that. But we all know that the Doctor hasn't. I hear footsteps at the stairs and i know it's the Doctor. He's wearing a light blue shirt and a white bowtie. He's got white trousers on and some white shoes. He looks flushed and ill. I get off the sofa and walk up to him and fixing his hair. It's a wreck. What was he doing in that bathroom? "Where you going hot boy?" Amelia asks, laughing.

I had to laugh as well, but i didn't show it, because i didn't want to be rude. He know has bright red cheeks and he looks pissed off. No surprise, Amelia is always embarrassing when she makes her little remarks, But it is funny. "I'm going nowhere, I'm st-staying in tonight." The doctor mutters.

I check the time and it turns 9:27. I wonder what time Amelia is leaving. The faster the better. The faster i get to be alone with the Doctor. "What time are you going Amelia?" I ask with a serious emotion in my face.

"I'm leaving at 10, why? Happy to get rid of me?" She laughs. I know she thinks that i'm joking. But i am really not. Amelia should never know about what is going to happen, or what has already happened.

"One second guys, going l-loo." I say, I wasn't meant to stutter. But it just came over me. I need to stop doing that, it's really suspicious. I go upstairs. I open the Brown 'Loo' door and i walk in. In the bathroom is a mix of Pale green and a Pale red wallpaper. In the bathroom is a bath, a shower room, a toilet, and a toilet. The toilet looks clean, it hasn't been used. I'm going to be the first one. Did the Doctor have a bath, or a shower? What did he do? Naughty one he is. I smirk.

I start to think about the Doctor, naked. I start to get a lump in my pants and i know i like it. I take my trousers off and look at my pink boxers, I take off my boxers and my cock springs to action. I picture in my head, the doctor touching me, feeling me up. Him inside me. I put my hand on my cock and start to stroke it lightly, i moan. I don't remember the last time i have done this, and i really liked it. I start to move my hand up and down faster, and i moan a little louder, my left hand that is free, i use to start rubbing my body under my shirt. I feel a great sensation in my body and i know my body likes it. This is when i know that i like the Doctor. I'm going as fast as i can with my hand on my cock. I'm moaning lots more. Within a minute or so, Hot White sperm comes out of his hard dick, i am still stroking my cock making more and more come out. It's all over the floor and i know that im going to get caught if someone walks in the bathroom. I stop stroking my cock and puts it away in my boxers. I put my trousers back on, and washes my hands to make sure the pre cum on my hands are off. I get a towel and wipes away the hot cum on the floor.

I know i like the Doctor. I know that tonight's the night.

I check the time and it's 10. I flush the chain to make sure it's not obvious that i just had a wank instead of going loo. I open the 'Loo' door and go downstairs. I see that Amelia's shoes are gone, meaning she has left. I walk into the living room to see the Doctor Shirtless, with a bulge in his white trousers. I look at his firm body structure. He has the V shape going to his cock. He looks hot. I know he does. "Doctor, may i ask some questions?" I ask, pretending not to laugh.

"Su-Sure?" The Doctor replies. He has blood red cheeks and i know he wants to put his shirt on. "Doctor, Have you ever had sex?" I ask. Getting a little flushed. I know i should of never said that, but i can't back out of this now. I look down and see i still have a huge bulge. I try to hide it away as soon as possible.

"Yeah, i have.. Ages ago." The Doctor says, flushed to the brim. I know he wants to shut up, but he knows he can't, he already accepted the offer of answering questions.

"Have you got a dick?" I ask. Really not sure if it's true or not.

"Wanna see?" The doctor smiles.

I know it's time...

I smirk.


	3. It's Party Time

Amelia POV:

I walk through small alleyways with drug dealers around me. I can hear footsteps behind me and i feel scared and paranoid. I feel like I'm going to get mugged, even killed. The image in my head is going to haunt me forever. Never walking out my house again, being killed in a small alleyway. I carry on going down the alley way and to my right i see a small brightly coloured door. On top of the door is a sign that is falling off. It says. "Party of your D.R.E.A.M.S."

"I would prefer a T.A.R.D.I.S myself but this will have to do" I say under my breath. I walk in the door and i start to show a smile on my face, showing my small dimple on my cheek. Once i open the door i am welcomed with a show of bright lights, and blaring music. Then i see someone take my hand and say, "Welcome." Whoever this person is, i know it's a girl, so i am not worried. The lights start to fade and the girl points her hand to the table next to me. I Sit on the chair, and she sits down as well. I know this chick from somewhere, but i don't know who it is. She looks familiar..

"Hello Amelia." She says.

I know who it is, and i know i shouldn't be talking to her. It's that son of a bitch neighbour next to me, the one who is always blaring the music at 4 o clock in the morning. The one who always annoys me. The one who is rude but she doesn't know, or doesn't mean it. But i doubt that. She has to know she acts like a bitch, don't she? You can't walk up to me in the morning and say did you have a good night sleep, when she knows she's been listen to music all in the night. I think she's on drugs, well, she smelt like it.

"Hi." I say quickly. Disgusted in my thoughts that she was a ''nice'' person. Sometimes i really need to learn when to go my own way, and tell people to go away.

"I see you joined the party, want to have a drink?" She says. I can see she's already drunk, i can smell it in her breath.

"Yeah, i will Summer." I say. I stare into her half close eyes and doesn't look away. She must know that i don't like her, i have always stared into her eyes the first weekend she came. That's when the music began.

"O-ookay, i'll go get it, baby." Summer says, stuttering her words while getting up from the table and to the bar. I notice that on the way to the bar she is moving to the right, showing this is going to be bad. But now's my chance to run away, and check out the other people in this club. I look around and see about 30-40 people in this area. I get off the chair and walk away, slowly, making sure she can't notice me gone. I go to the middle of the house and look for some boys. I know i shouldn't be doing this but i feel like Rory has someone else to go to.

I walk up to this blonde boy in the corner of the house. He's fit, don't get me wrong. He's wearing a white shirt, and light blue jeans. He's wearing snapbacks and he has blonde hair. My sort of guy. I go to sit next to him but he notices me coming towards him, he moves abit so i have enough space. "Thanks." I say, showing a greeting smile to him. He smiles back and says, "No problem." His voice is just so perfect, not low but not high pitched that it becomes annoying. Just in the middle.

"Do you want a drink?" I question him, wondering if we can hit it off. "Sure, don't see why not." He says.


End file.
